1. Technical Field
The field of the invention relates generally to devices for cooking fowl, and more specifically to devices for roasting or barbecuing whole fowl in an upright position on or in open or closed heating devices or chambers.
2. Prior Art
One method of cooking whole fowl is to support the fowl in an upright position within the heating chamber. This allows the body cavity to drain naturally by gravity while cooking, avoiding a build up of fats and other juices within the body cavity. Various devices have been developed to support the fowl in an upright position for cooking in this manner. Further, it is known to insert hollow devices within the body cavity of the fowl while cooking to allow more thorough cooking, and to include water or flavored solutions within the hollow devices to keep the interior of the fowl moist and to add flavor while cooking in this manner. Simply, the flavored solution, which may be water with added spices and herbs, is placed within the hollow device and when heated, evaporates into the body cavity of the fowl, permeating the flesh of the fowl.
It also is known to use a typical can as the hollow device inserted within the body cavity of the fowl. For example, many people like the flavor of fowl cooked in beer. These people place a partially filled can of their favorite beer, open end first, within the body cavity of the fowl, and place the fowl upright on, for example, a barbecue grill. As the partially filled can is heated, the beer evaporates into the body cavity of the fowl, permeating the flesh of the fowl, and imparting flavor to the cooking fowl. However, it is difficult to keep the fowl balanced upright on the grill, as the can provides the only support for the fowl. The fowl often tips over and needs to be righted by the chef. Thus, this type of fowl often is referred to as a "drunk chicken" or a "tipsy chicken".
Although the prior art includes an array of devices intended to roast or barbecue grill fowl, the prior art does not disclose a simple and inexpensive device to support a fowl on a can or other container for optimal flavoring and roasting. Many devices in the prior art support a fowl in a vertical position to aid in cooking a flavored fowl, such as pipe-like devices that are inserted into the fowl prior to and during cooking. Further, the prior art does not disclose either a device to cook multiple fowl simultaneously or for using the relatively new tradition of cooking a fowl on a can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,759 to Steibel discloses a stand for roasting fowl with a removable handle. The '759 patent comprises two plates that couple and insert into the fowl for roasting. The stand cooks at most one fowl and does not accommodate cans or a solution reservoir for flavoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,773 to Jay and U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,626 to Hymlyn each disclose a holder for roasting fowl comprising a detachable pan and a bent wire element. Although the bent wire element holds or supports a fowl, it does not allow for roasting a fowl on a can or container. Moreover, this prior art does not provide for a solution reservoir for flavoring, but only a pan for the collection of fat and other juices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,602 to Ryczek discloses an apparatus for roasting poultry that comprises a supporting structure that may contain a reservoir of solution. Although an array of solutions may be accommodated by this invention, the user must take the extra step of pouring the flavoring solution of other liquid into the reservoir structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,198 to Lowery discloses a ceramic meat cooker that is inserted into the fowl and placed on a grill. The device in '198 does not accommodate flavoring solutions or cans, but merely collects the fat and other juices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,320 to Demaree discloses a device that fits within a fowl that holds and orients the fowl vertically for cooking. This device includes a reservoir for a solution, disclosed as a means for keeping the interior of the fowl moist. A fowl having a can inserted within its body cavity cannot be stably mounted on this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,131 to Holland discloses a roasting stand that includes a hollow tube for flavoring a fowl. The roasting stand comprises a pipe-like element for insertion into the fowl and a reservoir in the pipe-like element for placing a solution for flavoring the fowl. A separate can inserted within the body cavity of the fowl cannot be stably mounted on this device and, as in Ryczek '602, the user must take the extra step of transferring the contents from the can to the pipe-like element.
One problem with the known prior art methods of cooking fowl in this manner is the stability of fowl on the beer can or other container. Chefs struggle to keep the bird from falling over and spilling the contents of the beer into the flames or on themselves. This lack of stability coupled with the possible flammability of the contents of the can creates a potentially injury producing situation.
Another problem with the known prior art methods of cooking fowl in this manner is transporting the fowl on the can from the heating source to another desired location. Relocation of the can is troubling because the fowl is hot and it is on a hot metal can. Moreover, in this position, there is not a convenient handle to grasp the fowl, and chefs have struggled to move the cooked fowl. A device that allows for the stable, convenient transport of the fowl from the heat source to a desired location will also improve this method of cooking fowl.
Thus it can be seen that there exists a need for a device that will allow a chef to cook fowl in an upright position, with a can containing a cooking solution inserted within the body cavity of the fowl, so that the device supports the can, thus supporting the fowl, and preventing the fowl and can combination from tipping over while cooking. It is to this end that the present invention is directed.